romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Roman catacombs
The following List of catacombs '''is based on data provided by the ''Pontificia Commissione di Archeologia Sacra. ''For an article on Roman catacombs in general, see Catacombs of Rome. A map published by the ''Pontificia Commissione ''in 1985 showed a total of forty-five known catacombs outside the walls, although the ''Complesso Callistiano ''is shown as eight separate sets of catacombs instead of one conjoined complex and ''Santa Tecla ''is shown as three. Also shown were sixteen "private funerary enclosures" or ''ipogei ''under the control of the ''Pontificia Commissione. '' The catacombs are listed under the ancient radial roads that they were on, in order of distance along them, and these roads are in turn listed anticlockwise from the Vatican. Note that many catacombs have two names, one based on the locality or the ancient entrepreneur who first set them up and the other on a noted martyr or martyrs venerated within (or on top). Catacombs that were on the city's pilgrimage circuit in the early Middle Ages are in '''bold. Via Aurelia Nova -Via Cornelia (now Via di Boccea): * Catacomba di Anonimo di Sant'Onofrio (claimed as Catacomba dei Santi Processo e Martiniano) * Catacomba di Sante Rufina e Seconda (noted in 1960's excavation) * Catacomba di Santi Mario e Marta (Catacombe ad Nymphas) ''(known to exist, but unexplored) Via Aurelia: * Ipogeo di Scarpone * 'Catacombe di San Pancrazio' (''Catacombe di Ottavilla) * Catacomba di Anonimo di Villa Pamphilj (claimed as Catacomba dei Santi Processo e Martiniano) * Catacomba dei Due Felici '(lost) * [[Catacomba di Calepodio|'Catacomba di Calepodio]] * [[Sant'Antonio Abate del Casale della Bottaccia|'Catacomba di San Basilide']] (lost) Via Portuense: * Catacomba di Ponziano * [[Catacomba di San Felice ad Insalsatos|'Catacomba di San Felice ad Insalsatos']] (lost) * [[Basilica di Generosa|'Catacomba di Generosa']] Via Ostiense: * Catacomba di Commodilla * [[Tomba di San Timoteo|'Tomba di San Timoteo']] (inaccessible, possibly destroyed according to Commissione.) * Catacomba di Santa Tecla (three separate little complexes noted.) * [[San Ciriaco a Via Ostiense|'San Ciriaco']] (seven miles out, apparently belonged to Ostia.) Via Ardeatina: * Catacomba di Balbina (probably identifiable with the following.) * Basilica Anonima della Via Ardeatina (Part of the Complesso Callistiano. ''Most of the ''Complesso ''is not open to ordinary visitors. The identity of this basilica is controverted; ''San Marco Papa ''is the one being favoured. This church was over the ''Catacomba di Balbina.) * Catacomba di Basileo '(modern access next to the Via Appia) * [[Santa Domitilla|'Catacombe di Santa Domitilla]]' '(Catacombe dei Santi Nereo e Achilleo) * Catacomba della Nunziatella (not a mediaeval pilgrimage destination.) * Catacomba di Santa Felicola '(not located) Via Appia: * Ipogeo dei Cacciatori * Ipogeo di Vibia (Pagan, for worshippers of Sabazius. Italian Wikipedia page here.) * Ipogeo dei Quattro Oranti * [[Catacombe di San Callisto|'Catacombe di San Callisto]] (multi-nodal complex) * Catacomba della Santa Croce (across the road from San Callisto) * Catacomba di Pretestato * [[San Sebastiano fuori le Mura|'Catacomba di San Sebastiano fuori le Mura']] * Ipogeo Appia Pignatelli * Ipogeo al Circo di Massenzio * Ipogeo Polimanti Via Latina: * Catacomba dei Santi Gordiano ed Epimaco * Catacomba di Tertullino '(inaccessible, allegedly connected to the following) * Ipogeo di Villa del Vecchio * Ipogeo di Trebio Giusto (no Christian features, Italian Wikipedia page here.) * 'Catacomba di Aproniano * Ipogeo di Via Dino Compagni (erroneously called Catacombe di Via Latina, ''as it was a private ''ipogeo.) * Ipogeo di Cava della Rossa * Catacomba Ad Decimum (included in the Vatican's administration, but is not in the municipality or Diocese. At Grottaferrata; has page on abbey's website here.) Via Labicana (now the Via Casilina): * [[Catacomba di San Castulo|'Catacomba di San Castulo']] (apparently unsafe and inaccessible.) * Ipogeo di Centocelle * [[Santi Marcellino e Pietro ad Duas Lauros|'Catacomba dei Santi Marcellino e Pietro ad Duas Lauros']] * Ipogeo di Villa Celere * Catacomba di San Zotico (on boundary of city, belonged to Frascati.) Via Tiburtina: * [[San Lorenzo fuori le Mura|'Catacomba di San Lorenzo fuori le Mura']] (Catacomba di Santa Ciriaca) * Catacomba di Novaziano * Catacomba di Sant'Ippolito * [[Santa Sinforosa|'Catacomba di Santa Sinforosa']] (just outside city boundary, not in Diocese. Recently excavated, identity is under scholarly dispute.) Via Nomentana: * Catacomba di San Nicomede * Ipogeo di Via dei Villini * [[Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura|'Catacomba di Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura']] * [[Coemeterium Maius|'Catacomba Maggiore']] (Catacombe di Sant'Emerenziana) * Catacomba Minore (not excavated, apparently.) * [[Sant'Alessandro|'Catacomba di Sant'Alessandro']] (thought to belong to the ancient Ficulea, not to the city.) Via Salaria Nova: * Ipogeo Corso d'Italia * [[Catacombe di Massimo|'Catacomba di Massimo']] ( Catacomba di Santa Felicita) * Catacomba di Trasone * Catacomba dei Giordani * Catacomba di Sant'Ilaria '(shares an entrance with the above; the connecting tunnel is modern.) * Catacomba anonima di Via Anapo (historically confused with ''Catacomba dei Giordiani) * [[Santa Priscilla|'''Catacombe di Santa Priscilla]] Via Salaria Vetus: * Ipogeo di Via Livenza (possibly neither funerary nor Christian -Italian Wikipedia article here.) * Catacomba di San Panfilo * [[Sant'Ermete|'Catacomba di Sant'Ermete']] (Catacomba di Bassilla) * Catacomba ad clivum Cucumeris (officially undiscovered, although there is a rumour that its discovery in the Fifties was corruptly suppressed in favour of private landowners.) Via Flaminia: * [[San Valentino, Basilica di|'Catacomba di San Valentino']] (apparently unsafe and inaccessible.) Category:Catacombs Category:Lists